deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SlashLion5K/DEATH BATTLE! SlashLion5K VS Hellfire King Char
The rivalry ends here. Description Rivals range from friends to foes but in this case it's among the most drunk rivalries to exist in all drunkenness. Interlude (Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston) Wiz: Are we seriously doing this? Boomstick: Yes. Definitely. Wiz: I'd better get something for helping you with this. These two rivals have been going at it for months and it's time to settle this once and for all. Boomstick: SlashLion5K, the Shinobi that has mastered every Jutsu. Wiz: VS Hellfire King Char, the loud edgy lizard. Boomstick: That's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out the one that would win a DEATH BATTLE. Lion (Begin Sadness and Sorrow) Wiz: This kid had a shitty childhood, what else do I say? He was so violent sometimes that people were scared of him. Then he showed up on DBF one day and ended up becoming a ninja. Boomstick: After he nearly left the wiki, he began training to be the best there ever was and has now mastered almost every Jutsu in existence. (Begin The Raising Fighting Spirit) Wiz: With the Shadow Clone Jutsu he has the ability to clone himself, with the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu he has the ability to make upto a thousand clones, and can also augment this into taijutsu. Taijutsu is the ninja art of physical fighting and consumes no chakra whatsoever. Boomstick: This means he freely does things like beat the shit out of people, and has even mastered the 2K Barrage, where he shoots his opponents into the air and the 5K Barrage, where he uses fire for more damage. Wiz: Overtime, he's been able to master other powerful Jutsu. Most famous among all is his Rasengan. Boomstick: This orb of wind chakra sends his opponents spinning away into next Sunday and can uproot entire trees. Additionally, Lion has invented his own Rasengans along the way. Wiz: The Solar Rasengan is a Rasengan as hot as the sun's surface. The Lunar Rasengan is the opposite, with the moon's darkness. The Eclipse Rasengan merges both, and the Nature Rasengan hits with the force of ten pouncing predators. The Disco Rasengan makes people dance and the Dark Rasengan is so brutal it can destroy entire forests, messing up the victim's organs with it. Boomstick: The Giant Rasengan is bigger and more powerful than the original, and the Wind Style:- Rising Rasengan and the Wind Style:- Eight Spinning Blades are blades that move so fast that they form a sphere. The Sand Rasengan is used to blind opponents with an eruption of sand, and the Shadow Rasengan forms a binding shadow. Wiz: The Aero Rasengan knocks away heavy boulders just in his arms, while the Lightning Rasengan electrocutes everything in the way. The Roaring Rasengan forms an eruption that destroys everything in the way, and the Raging Rasengan is so hot that it can steam up lakes within a second. Boomstick: The Lavender Rasengan isn't much more than a purple Rasengan, while the Hyper Rasengan is a hundred times more powerful than an ordinary Rasengan. Wiz: Then there's the three biggest Rasengans, the Massive Rasengan, which is an even bigger Rasengan, the Sage Rasengan, which cuts through durability, and the:- Lion: This is it... Big Boom... RASENGAN! An island erupts into nothingness upon impact. (Begin Breakdown) Boomstick: Holy shit! That Rasengan is bigger than an island! Wiz: Additionally, Lion has mastery of another technique known as the Rasenshuriken, which can also be varied into a few different forms. Shadow Rasenshurikens, bigger, stronger versions, and even set on pure fire! Additionally, Lion has the ability to use the Sage Art, which lets him summon giant toads with swords and boosts his senses ten times. With this, he has the ability to make Chakrams and swords with Rasengan. Boomstick: That form is nothing. Lion has the Sharingan, which lets him pick up all his opponents techniques, electrical Kuwait, shurikens, and the ability to unleash two different types of Rasengan storms. The Rasengan 5K Storm unleashes a pillar of Rasengan, while the Rasengan Mega Barrage lets him drop down on his opponents with several Massive Rasengans with him. Wiz: However, Lion's trump card is the creature sealed within him. The Nine Tails, Kurama. *Roar* (Begin Naruto's Theme Song) Boomstick: With Kurama by his side, Lion has maximum defense, tai jutsu, extra arms and legs, and infinite chakra. With Kurama himself he has the ability to fire off Tailed Beast Balls that destroy mountains and shroud himself in chakra to activate the SO6P Mode. In this state, Lion is given defensive Truth Seeking Balls and a staff for ignoring durability and has the ability to fly. Wiz: And the most powerful thing he does with Kurama is his Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken, giant Rasenshurikens that contain every last chakra element. Boomstick: Inhuman strength, durability and all is great, but Lion has one more thing with him. His Greninja. This thing has everything possible for Greninja to have, and has kicked some ass in Showdown. Wiz: Lion's performed some awesome feats, including one-shotting the Digimon verse, defeating Jimmy1999, and swallowing Hoot Freeman. Boomstick: He's decapitated Amy Rose with a sword, sliced Joshua Foote in half, and defeated all Hoot's edgy Mary Sue OC's with a single swing. He even destroyed an entire city full of triggered Digimon fans! Wiz: However, show him ramen, and then he just eats it without a word. Otherwise, he's a badass through and through. "Fuck it." Lion throws away the small knife and punches through Jimmy instead. Char (Begin Digimon Theme Song) Wiz: Char joined the wiki at some point and discovered that whenever he touched people, he would impale them on the edge. Boomstick: Then he decided to breathe out sounds so horrific people's ears exploded. This guy fights mainly by pyrokeniesis, which is control over fire. Wiz: This can be augmented into almost anything, including his yelling, his body, his claws, and the edge coating surrounding him. Additionally he can summon a few Digimon and control them. He can unleash fire punches, trigger people fast, and even fire kicks and fire armor. Boomstick: Char can also regenerate with fire. He's traded blows with the likes of Jimmy, taken on meme after meme, defeated Hipper and once set Corpsey98 on fire. Wiz: Char's only issue is that he gets very involved in arguments, meaning this can get him screwed over sometimes. Otherwise, watch out for the fire bazooka using edge. *Hellfire King Char has been kicked by GalacticAttorney. GA finds out his foot was cut on the edge. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- DBFW Chat "Char rosa sucks." "You what" ''FIGHT! '(Begin VS Solgaleo and Lunala)' Three Dinorexmons ran at Lion but they were instantly ripped in half by his Rasenkatana. Char ran at Lion, leading to a sword clash. Char swung, creating a scar on Lion's forehead, but Lion put on his headband and jumped up. '"Rasengan!"' The attack hit Char, but Lion's hand was stabbed on the edge. Char got up and spat fire in his mouth, before slashing him a few times. He whooped him off a cliff with his tail, but Lion soared back up and got something prepared in his hands. Two clones of Lion instantly delivered a sweepkick to Char's back, knocking him up, as Lion took Kurama's energy, turning SO6P mode and hitting Char with the Truth-Seeking Balls, melting his legs off. He then unleashed his Rasenshuriken, making Char erupt into a bloody mess. K.O.! '(Begin Rinkai)' '''Lion joins chat on his own while Char is shown being melted into dust.' Boomstick: Lion beat Jimmy but Char didn't, just trading blows with him instead. Also air puts out fire. Wiz: Lion is also a ninja, which made him better than Char's edgy dino guns and had the strategy and showdown victory advantage, screwing over Char even more. Boomstick: I'm Lion if I say that wasn't cool though. Wiz: The winner is SlashLion5K. Category:Blog posts